Duel Academy's Universal Problem
by Blackxeagle
Summary: Jaden and his friends are finally able to be normal students at Duel Academy. Alyssa and Edward are chilling out at their school. But what happens when dreams become reality? Will the Universe ever be the same again? JudaixAsuka/JadenxAlexis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: What was that?

ALYSSA POV

"Hey Alyssa! We're gonna be late to class! Come on hurry!" A girl with brown hair ran down the unfamiliar hallway that I was now standing alone in.

_Who was that? Oh well I better get to class…..where ever that may be…. _I walked towards the room that the girl had run in to. When I finally got to the door, I heard annoying shrill voice yelling at another student.

"Jaden, wake up before I give you another detention. This has been the 4th time this week I have caught you sleeping in my class. And I will not tolerate-HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

_Wow, that guy must be the teacher. What class am I going to and who is this guy?_ I turned the doorknob and entered the room and found more than 100 pairs of eyes staring at me. There was a woman in front of the room that shot me an evil glare.

"So nice of you to Join us Miss Storm. You haven't been late before, so I'll excuse you this time. Please take your seat." The woman said.

"Sorry Miss, Uh……Sorry what's you're name?" Oh this is just wonderful. At that moment the whole room erupted with snickers and whispers. I could only catch a little of each conversation.

"Did Alyssa hit her head and lose her memory?"

"Maybe she got brainwashed by Sartorius!"

"Nah, I didn't see her wearing the white dorm uniform back then."

"I think she just wants to mess with Crowler."

"QUIET!" The blonde freak of a teacher yelled. The whispers stopped and she turned back to me. "I'm not a 'miss'. Now take you're seat unless you want detention with Mr. Yuki."

"Uh…. , where do I sit?" Things went from bad to worse. How was I supposed to know that guys can wear purple lipstick? The teacher's face turned a furious red, and veins began to pop out of his forhead. _I am so in for it now. _

He sat down and banged his head against the desk. Then he muttered, "How did I get stuck teaching the world's dumbest students? I don't get paid enough to do this…." After he collected himself (which took about 10 minutes of muttering and banging), he stood up, rubbed his head, and pointed to the section with the students wearing blue. Their uniforms seemed to match mine, so it made sense.

"Miss Storm, I'll need to have a word with you after class. Is there anything else you forgot how to do? Can you still duel? And by the way, it's DOCTOR Crowler to you. Not 'miss' and Not 'Mister'. It's DOCTOR!" He sounded irritated, and he certainly looked irritated.

"Yeah I can duel better than you can control your temper….." I muttered on my way up the stairs. I said it loud enough for the people in the blue coats to hear. They laughed and Crowler glared at me. I sat down next to a Blonde girl wearing the same white and blue uniform as me.

"Now, before I was _rudely _interrupted, I would like to tell you all about field spells. Fields spells are the Blah blah and can help Blah blah blah. If you blah blah," I began fading out of his classroom. _What's happening to me? First I get teleported to a weird school with a tranny teacher, and now I'm being dissolved into the light and no one seeming to notice.I don't even remember waking up this morning. And what the hell is the annoying beeping sound? _

_I woke up to the sound of my Alarm clock. It read 6:30. That's great. I've got ten minutes to catch the bus and I don't even know if I'm going to the right school today. _I threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a picture of an apple and a peace sign fused together. I stuck a toothbrush in my mouth and whipped it around furiously making sure that I got to every inch of my mouth with in a minute. I rinsed my mouth out, grabbed my backpack and Northface, and ran down the stairs and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Mirrors

**I don't own Yugioh Gx but if I did then the Supreme King's name would be changed to Haou and he would kill every one instead of sending them to the stars! MUWAHAHAH! Any way enjoy the second chapter, I'm still make improvements.**

_______________________________________

Chap 2

It was a warm day outside for February, about 70 degrees to be exact. And that's pretty warm if you live in Chicago. I inhaled the sweet spring smell, which consisted of wet grass and that warm smell that you can't exactly define unless you go outside and take a big breath. _Global warming I guess. Or not…….What ever, this is completely normal compared to the dream I just had._

"Hey," Max greeted. I gave every one at my bus stop my 'Hey sup?' line, and then we had an interesting conversation about global warming. (And by interesting I mean completely dull.)

The bus came into view, then Edward stumbled out of his house and bolted towards the bus stop just in time.

"Sleep in again?" I asked. His hair was a mess; it's not that it wasn't always like that, but it was messier than usual.

"I was online dueling yesterday until midnight. So I was insanely tired and slept through my alarm clock's beeping."

"Hmph, that's so you," I crossed my arms and sat down on my bus seat. The ride to school was uninteresting and dull. I played with my G1 phone and read some fanfiction to kill time.

The rest of the day was pretty uninteresting also. Spanish class was full of loud obnoxious airplane vocabulary. Physical education was okay, I mean if you like getting hit in the head with hard plastic Tecraw Balls. (Yeah I know it sounds wrong, so just shut up.) Math, Social studies, and Language arts were just blurs of information, and I was too busy thinking about the dream to focus.

The last period of the day I got on the computer, but instead of doing research, I decided to play 3d paintball against my friends. It took an eternity for the bell to ring, but when it finally did, I was out of there like a rocket.

The bus ride home was louder than the bus ride to school. People were loud and obnoxious. Ipods and phones were scattered through out the bus. People blasted the music so loud that you could hear the beat of the song even if you didn't have an earbud in your ear. This went on for about 20 minutes until kids started getting off the bus.

When I got off the bus, I noticed the large puddles of water surrounding my driveway. _Wow snow melts fast. It really shouldn't be this warm out. _I looked up and saw nothing but blueness and fluffy white cotton balls floating around in the sunny sky.

I went inside directly to my room, and began to do my homework. _Y-2= 5 (x-6) would be the point slope form so what would the slope intercept form be? Ah crap who cares. _It took me about an hour to finish all the homework.

Then, I went down to dinner. It was pretty normal, up until the time I had to go to bed. I started hearing a strange voice. It sounded sort of like a beaver chuckling mixed with a clown laugh. It wasn't creepy at all, but I felt really weird. It felt like I was aware of what was happening, but I was also in a fog. I guess I'll just sleep it off.

-----------------------------Edwards Pov-------------

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but mirrors and blackness. _Where am I?_ A boy in a red blazer with golden eyes stared at me. He walked towards me, but said nothing.

"Who are you?" I asked. He wouldn't give a reply, so I stood up. "Answer me," I said with a much harsher tone.

"I've been wondering that a lot my self lately." He answered with no emotion. What really bothered me, was his eyes. They looked so lifeless, but at the same time, full of anger.

I ran my fingers through my messy brown hair with irritation. Then I looked at the mirrors. They contained images of people I knew, and some images of people I didn't know. One boy with charcoal black spiky hair shattered and could no longer be seen in the Mirror.

"This isn't happening…..It happened all before…..I-I thought I had overcome you…..I thought I could control you…." The boy's eyes flashed from gold to brown.

"Control who? What's going on? What happened before?" I was so confused. At that moment, I saw Alyssa lying on the floor underneath one of the floating mirrors. I ran towards her to see if she was alright. "Hey, Alyssa, are you alright?" she didn't respond so I started to shake her lightly.

"My head hurts," She managed so say between heavy breaths. I helped her to her feet. "Where are we?"

"I've been wondering the same thing. That dude over there is blabbering on about Ra knows what." We both stared at him.

He clutched his head and was shaking. "No, it can't happen again. I won't let you. You killed my friends, you murdered innocent people. I'm in control." His eyes flashed to gold again. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you." His voice seemed darker. "How could you possibly help me?"

"Is he talking to himself?" Alyssa asked.

"I think there may be two sides to him. Listen to his voice and look at his eyes. They never stay the same color for too long."

"I can be you because whether you like it or not, I _am_ you. Now listen to me. Time has been corrupted due to the Universe falling apart. Because of your incident with the society of light, and the different dimensions, and the sacred beast situation, you have disrupted the Universes natural balance. We need to restore that balance. Our world is starting to mix with another world, and it's causing things to become unbalanced."

"That would explain the 70 degree weather in the middle of February….." Alyssa whispered to herself in realization.

"Haou, how can we fix this?" the boy asked himself.

"I'm not quite sure yet. We'll just have to deal with the situation at the time being. And there are grave dangers that will resurface. The universe and Time have a lot to do with each other. And since the universe is out of balance, time is corrupted as well. You will relive past events, whether you like it or not. That means that the society of light may resurface, and you will have to defeat them once again. And if you fail to defeat them, the state of the universe will get even worse. We may need to go to the other world and find _them. _

"Whos 'them'?"

"They are the ones who may be able to help us fix this. They are able to travel from our world and back. When they sleep in their world, they become conscious in our world. When they are conscious in their world, they subconsciously do things in our world."

"Oh so it's like their on autopilot right? It shouldn't be too hard to find them. I mean if their on autopilot then they'll be all robot like right?"

"It's not that simple. There are so many people in the world we don't even know the location of the selected 5. There are five known people in either world that have that power. Some of them haven't even discovered they have the power."

The whole time that the guy talked to himself, I stood there frozen with shock. _This is a lot to take in. The universe is at stake? Two worlds? Man I've got to stop eating junk at midnight. This is all just a bad dream. _

"You're wrong. This may seem like a dream, but it's all real. I assume you aren't an acquaintance of Jaden, because if you were, you'd probably either be dead or in one of those mirrors. Jaden, I think we might have found one of the five." The boy's voice went dark and eyes became gold.

"W-What about me?" Alyssa looked like she was in shock. Finding out that you can travel to two worlds is just crazy, but finding out you have a special power and that everything is real, well……I'd flip out if I wasn't so overwhelmed right now.

"Oh well then you must be the other one. I guess we only have three more to go."

"Why are we here? And who are the other three?" Alyssa asked.

"Didn't you listen to the whole speech about not knowing where they were? Except it would be nice to know why we're here." I stared at the boy now known as Jaden. Or was his name Haou? I'm so confused!

"You're here for a reason, but that reason is unknown to me. World travelers travel from world to world for two reasons. If they know they have the power, and if they can control it, then they travel to where ever they wish. But since you don't know where you are, I'm guessing you're one of those new ones. Your powers have just been awaken because some one or something is in dire need of your assistance. And seeing that the universe is in trouble, I think that's enough to awaken your powers."

"Recently, I've been having these strange dreams. I'm in a place I'm not familiar with, but every one seems to know me. I get this weird feeling that I remember you somehow. You're Jaden right? You're that kid who gets yelled at by that weird blonde chick." Alyssa seemed to know this guy from somewhere.

"Oh you mean Crowler. He's not that bad once you get to know him." Jaden tried to smile, despite the state he was in. "You're Alyssa from the Obelisk blue dorm aren't you?"

"Uh…..I guess……so if you know me and I kind of know you, does that mean that I've been going to your school and I didn't even know?"

"I actually don't know you that well. I've just seen you around campus. Although I think the whole school knows you now because of that incident with Crowler. I thought you were just messing with him, but I guess since you're a world traveler you didn't remember your life here." Jaden replied.

"So does that mean I only can remember certain things?"

"Well I'm pretty new to all this information my self, so you can ask Haou." Jaden's eyes change color again.

"From what I've heard, a world traveler can only remember certain things from the world they've traveled to. I'm not even sure if you'll remember the event occurring at this moment."

"What is a world traveler's purpose?" I asked.

"They are supposed to help

_If this isn't a dream then Alyssa and I will both remember it tomorrow. I guess I'll just have to wait to wake up. _I stared at the mirrors again.

**Yeah so what do you guys think? I'll incorporate the rest of the Gang soon enough!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fog

**I don't own Yugioh GX and never will. Enjoy the story, the updates will be slower and slower so savor each chapter.**

I got an intense headache, and fell to my knees. My head felt like it was going to split open, and I screamed out in pain. I closed my eyes and an image of a boy with dark black spiky hair and green eyes appeared in my head. He was sitting at a wooden desk talking to what looked like a small black dragon floating in mid air.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alyssa tried to walk towards me, but when she put her hand on my shoulder she collapsed. I opened my eyes and looked over to my side to see Alyssa clutching her own head and reacting the same way I had just reacted to the headache.

"Did you see him?" I asked.

"That kid who was talking to the dragon? Yeah I saw him. Hey are visions are part of our powers?" she asked.

"I haven't heard of a WT having visions. I've only met a couple through out the time I've existed." Haou answered.

Another mirror with a tan boy wearing a dark yellow bandanna and dreadlocks shattered. But before it shattered, he angrily grumbled something that I couldn't distinguish. Then, a mirror with a boy wearing a white school uniform made a sad face before his mirror shattered in to pieces. The next mirror contained the image of a blonde girl wearing a white and blue uniform.

"I sat next to her during class! Well, in my dream that is. I mean in this world, or where ever I was." Alyssa studied the girls face and then nodded. "Yep, that's definitely her."

"You saw Alexis? Was she okay when you last saw her?" Jaden stepped forward with a slight tone of panic in his voice. His brown eyes were full of concern and worry.

"The last time I saw her was a day ago and she seemed fine. We were sitting in a classroom so I didn't get to talk to her or anything."

The girl in the mirror frowned and screamed, "Jaden!" Then, her mirror shattered into tiny particles of silver with a loud tinkling noise.

"Alexis!" The brunette ran over to the shattered mirror particles and stared at his own cold reflection. "Why…….I don't want to remember any of this! I lived it once and learned from it! Isn't that enough?!" He screamed.

"How are we able to find the others? And how do we control where we go and how we get back?" I asked.

"Well, considering you have visions about people you don't know I'm guessing those visions are of the other five. You may not know them, but you may meet them in this world and now you know what they look like. And to answer the question on controlling where you go and how you're getting back, I'm not sure about that. You'll have to wait until you wake up I guess." Haou answered.

"See ya later Edward," Alyssa began fading away.

"Later Bro," Jaden gave me his signature two finger point and a smile.

I faded away with the image of Jaden with his haunting golden eyes instilled in my brain.

ALYSSA POV

I shot up out of bed when I heard my alarm go off. A cold sweat dripped down my face as I scanned the room for Jaden and Edward. I was back in my room, and neither of the boys was with me. I glanced at the clock, and it read 5:30. _Great, I woke up an hour early…_

_Meanwhile _

A brown fury winged fuzz ball buzzed around Jaden's head.

"What is it Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden opened his eyes and sat up out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. _Well, there aren't any mirrors, and the two others are gone. I guess I'm back in my dorm…_

"_Bi Bi Kuriii Kuriii Kuri Bi" _His sounds translated into words in my head. _Jaden, follow me. I don't know why, but somethings telling me we have to go through the fog. Something is out there…_

"Ok, well then let's check it out." Jaden changed from his pajamas to his Slifer blazer and pants. He grabbed his duel disk and headed out the door.

"Boss! Boss! Wakie Wakie!" A small yellow creature floated over the cranky teen's bed.

"What the hell do you want? It's freakin' 5:35 in the morning!" The spiky haired teen tossed and turned while trying to swat the yellow annoyance away.

"I saw Jaden going into the forest. Do you think he's trying to go to the other dimension again?" The Ojama asked.

"Why would I care?" He grumbled.

"Because I saw Alexis looking out her window, and the next thing I knew, she followed him into the fog!"

At this, Chazz's eyes sprang open. "Lexi, I'm coming! I'm not gonna let that Slacker drag you into what ever mess he's gotten into this time!" He said this part a little too loud.

"What's with all the yellin' soldier?" Hassleberry burst through the door and into Chazz's room. The dino boy seemed to be dragging some one behind him.

"Ow….did you have to _drag_ me out of bed?" Syrus rubbed his eyes.

"Apparently the slacker decided to take an early morning jog in the forest. And my poor Lexi decided to follow him!" Chazz threw on his black Jacket. "So are you guys coming?"

"If the Serge is and Private Lexi are out there alone, they might need some back up. Count me in! How 'bout it Syrus?" Hassleberry looked awake enough to run ten miles.

"Uh….I-I have a thing. Yeah that's it, a thing. It's a really important thing that I have to do, and I haven't even had time for breakfast. I'm pretty booked today, so I can't go with you. A scary forest filled with fog is not a place I can be today, I'm WAY too busy. Sorry, guess you'll have to go on your own." The short boy tried to run, but Hassleberry grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't! No man get's left behind, so you're coming with us!" Syrus sighed in defeat as Hassleberry dragged him out the door. Chazz grabbed the duel disks off the table and left.

"Let's go, we have to find them before something bad happens. And since bad things seem to happen all the time, I'm pretty sure we should hurry." Chazz activated his duel disk for some light. Syrus and Hassleberry did the same.

They walked down the path towards the forest, and noticed another glow that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Show yourself!" Chazz demanded.

"Now that's no way to treat a pro." Aster did his best to become visible out of the fog. "So what are you guys doing out here so early in the morning?"

"We should ask you the same question. For your information, we're looking for Jaden and Alexis. The idiot was dumb enough to wander through the forest at some time around 5:30 in the morning! And Alexis decided to follow him!" Chazz looked angrier than normal.

"I'm out here because I saw Jaden walk into the forest, and I thought the dude had gone crazy. I decided to try and find him before some one or something else did. Why would he be out here so early? I've never known Jaden to be awake so early. Something must be wrong."

"So we're all out here looking for the Serge? Well, the more the better. Let's go soldiers, move out!" Hassleberry punched the air, and dragged poor Syrus behind him like ragdoll.

Alyssa's Pov

The weather has been strange lately. It was hot, and now it's foggy. Its really nasty outside and rain is coming down like needles.

My day has pretty much sucked any way. I didn't study for my History test, and I forgot my notes in my locker for the open notes portion. I got assigned mountains of homework, and some one flung the locker room door open so my fingers got bent and bruised. And I got kicked in the shins by a short kid for no apparent reason. Some one tried closing my locker door on my head, and I got a bruise on my elbow from trying to stop the door from slapping on me. Then I found out that my High school lost my Terra Nova test scores, so I couldn't get my class placements. Wanna know what tops it all off? The teacher caught me playing video games on the laptop, and I missed my band competition so now I'm in trouble with two teachers. Hows that for BAD luck? Happy February, Thursday the 12th of 09! I hope Friday doesn't suck as bad.

My day has been pretty boring so far. Although something strange has happened. The fog keeps getting thicker and thicker, and I can hardly see the lake outside of my school.

I sat in my math class staring out the window.

"We will have a test on Next Thursday! Make sure to Study Slope Intercept and point slope and all of that fun stuff okay?" The math teacher babbled on and on while I stared at a flock of crows fly away from something below the fog.

_What could that be? _Then, it happened. As the last crow flew out of sight, my head started to throb. I felt dizzy, and the whole room began to spin. I saw the boy with the black hair and blue eyes in my vision, but this time he was standing in a fog with his little black dragon. He seemed to be lost. Then, my vision switched to seeing a boy in a red blazer trudging through a heavy fog, and a blonde girl was trailing not too far behind him. Then, I had a strange memory of laughing with a group of girls wearing school uniforms. We were standing in front of a huge school. Then, the vision changed again, and this time I saw a boy with dark skin and messy dark brown hair leaning against the wall in a corner, isolated from the rest of people in the room. _What is this?_

"Alyssa, are you okay?" I must have made a scene or something, because the whole room was looking at me as if I was some weird science experiment gone wrong.

"Yeah, I just got a huge migrain. I'll live, it's not that bad." After I said that, I winced and then my head throbbed intensely again. This time, I only saw a pair of haunting golden eyes peering out of the darkness, but nothing else.

"Alyssa, would you like me to give you a pass to the nurse's office?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine," _for now….._ I pretended like nothing was wrong until the end of class. Then, when class finally ended, I started to feel better.

I walked into the hall and found Edward waiting for me by my locker. "Hey, what's up?"

"Did you have a weird dream about being in a mirrored room yesterday?" He looked uncomfortable asking the question.

_Could it be? Was that dream actually……_

Unkown Character Pov

"Just great, now how am I going to get home?" A little black dragon appeared by my side.

"Andrew, why are we here?" The dragon's purring noises translated into words.

"I don't know! All I remember is walking home from school and then the fog kept getting worse and worse. Mom is going to kill me for not coming home on time." I looked around, but all I could see was grey and white.

**Who is this new Character? Why do they get those weird visions? Do these dreams mean anything? Why am I asking so many questions? Okay so yeah these events are actually based on real life events, except for the really fictional stuff. The weather changing from warm to foggy in February is actually real, and I thought it would be cool to include that in the fic. So leave a review and tell me how you like it! Just wait until the next chapter, things get even better.**


End file.
